Phone Book
by Elisabeth Carmichael
Summary: A Jack and Abbie Jack and Claire. Because after fiftysome odd years, Jack McCoy deserves happiness, with a twist. I promise, it isn't depressing so, PLEASE read. AN: I envision this story to the song, Coast of Carolina by Jimmy Buffett.


I don't own any of the Law and Order characters, but please do not steal my characters, not that anyone would want to.  


  
He flipped through his phone book, wondering if there was anything left. It had been seven months since he last saw her, at the airport, waving good-bye, saying she'd keep in touch. Empty formality, he thought. It was. He sent her a Christmas card, she sent him one too. No phone-call, no e-mail, no letters, just a mass-produced sentiment that he kept in his desk drawer. At least she signed her name.   
  
He pushed back in his chair. It was late, eleven o'clock, and almost everyone had gone home for the evening. He had nothing to go home to; so, he stayed and finished writing his summation. Being alone at the office was better than being alone at home. He continued to scan his phone book.  
  
"C" okay, Camtron, Chint, Connor, Cantoulli, where is it? He thought.  
  
A blonde popped into his office, stared at him for a moment, and finally, "Jack, are you going home tonight? I mean, it's getting late, and we finished early."  
  
He looked up, unhappy to have been interrupted, "I was finishing my summation, and I found some unfinished business to attend to. But I thought you left hours ago."  
  
"I did. Ed and I walked through a crime scene, and I left my car here. I noticed your light was still on and bike still here; so, I decided to drop off our report."  
  
"Thanks Serena," he glanced at her attire.  
  
She hadn't just been walking through a crime scene with Ed Green. No one wears stiletto heals and a strapless sundress to do that. He let it slide, hoping that she would just leave.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
"No, I'll be fine."  
"Alright, well, see you tomorrow."  
She turned and walked out the door. Jack resumed his search.  
  
Ah-hah, here we go. He thought as he rapped his finger at a name. Quickly, he dialed the number, not wanting to leave room to back out. It rang five times before her voicemail picked up.  
  
"My phone isn't with me right now. Leave your name and number and I'll call you back as soon as possible." Beep.  
  
"Umm, this is Jack McCoy from the New York D.A.'s office. I don't know if you remember me, but please call me back."  
  
He was uncharacteristically shaky. Why? He had dated her for two years; he loved her. Nothing made sense. Why they hadn't kept in touch, why they hadn't sent a real Christmas card. Was she married, engaged? He hoped not. She wasn't quick to do much of anything, relationship wise, and she had only been in Texas for seven months.  
  
Jack walked over to his leather couch and sat down. His eyes shut.  
  


* * *

  


  
Serena sat at her desk, going through paper work.  
"Where's your boss?" Arthur Branch inquired.  
"His door has been closed since I got here this morning, I wouldn't know."  
Arthur walked off. It wasn't like Jack to be late.  
A woman in a dark suit walked up to the secretary. She had long, dark, brown hair, dark eyes and tan skin. She was pretty, cold, smoky.   
"Is there a Jack McCoy in this office?" she asked the pre-occupied secretary.  
Looking up, she responded, "I don't believe Mr. McCoy has come in yet."  
"It's eight o'clock. He's usually here by seven," the dark woman said.  
"I don't believe he has an appointment. Maybe he's just running late. You may take a seat and wait if you'd like," the secretary said.  
"Thanks."  
  
She walked down the hall to Jack's office. The blinds were closed, but the lights were on. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Miss, can I help you?" Serena walked up.  
"I'm just looking for Mr. McCoy."  
"He hasn't come in yet. Can I get your name?"  
"Umm," she thought for a moment, "I'll just wait. But are you sure he isn't in there?"  
"His blinds are closed."  
"Yes, but the light's on. Here," she tried the door-knob.  
It twisted; she pushed the door in.   
"Oh," Serena said in shock, "maybe he fell asleep in there."  
  
The dark woman walked over to his couch and stared for a second. She then gave him a quick jab on the shoulder, and he woke up. Jack slowly sat up, not seeing straight yet, and ran his hand through his thick, messy mop of hair.  
  
"I didn't know you were in here," Serena said apologetically.  
"That's okay."  
She left to go tell Arthur.  
  
He stood up, not noticing the dark woman, and picked up his phone book. Hesitating for a second, he dialed the number again. Voice mail picked up, again. He left the same message, again. Then he threw down the phone in frustration.  
"Damn it. Damn her. To hell with her."  
  
He turned back around and only then noticed a shock-faced dark woman standing in his office.  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel, then I'll just go," the dark woman said.  
"Abbie? Is that you? I didn't mean it. Honestly."  
"I know. Jack, I'm sorry that I haven't kept in touch. It's been busy. Long distance things never work out, and so I just didn't try."  
His eyes traveled to her outstretched hands.  
"You're engaged," he said in a falsely happy tone.  
She looked down at her ring finger where a simple silver band with a single diamond lay.  
"It's not an engagement ring, Jack," she smiled slightly as she rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, well it's a lovely wedding ring," that same falsely happy tone.  
"No, it's not what you think. It's a place holder…a promise ring, to myself.  
"What does it promise?"  
"That I'll only let a ring from the right man on it."  
"He'll think you're engaged."  
"Do you think I'm engaged?"  
Jack's eyebrows went up.  
Abbie grabbed his hands; they felt rough, and stared into his eyes.  
"I've missed you Jack."  
"Good, I've missed you too."  
  
His dark eyes twinkled as he leaned in to hug her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"I shouldn't have left," she whispered into his ear.  
"I should have followed."  
"No, I was selfish."  
"Are you coming back?"  
"Yes, and I want to take back those last seven months."  
"Me too."  
  
He led her over to the couch, sat her down and then walked to his desk.  
"What are you doing Jack?"  
  
He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a card, and then walked back to the couch.  
  
"Did you really mean it?" he asked, showing her the Christmas card.  
  
Wishing you peace and joy for this Merry Christmas. Warmest regards, Abbie.  
  
She looked slightly embarrassed, "I signed my name to so many of those cards, never even thinking about who they were being sent to. I'm so sorry, but yours wasn't any better."  
  
"I know, it said, Have a Very Merry Christmas. From Jack McCoy. I didn't even sign my name."  
  
"I never forgot you. Sometimes I'd wake up at night, lonely, not knowing why you weren't by my side. I bought this ring, promising myself that I'd go back, a constant reminder of you," she wasn't used to revealing her emotions.  
  
"I couldn't understand why it was so hard to write an e-mail to you, pick up the phone, send you a letter. Part of me wanted to let go, knowing that we could never be, but I couldn't. I guess a part of me still cares about you, a lot."  
  
"I love you Jack McCoy, I love you," she whispered in his ear.  
"Love, you're right. I still love you Abbie Carmichael. I'll always love you."  
  
He kissed her, not wanting to lose her again, reveling in this new information.  
  
"Jack," Arthur Branch opened Jack's office door, "I thought you were…whoa, I didn't mean to interrupt you two."  
Jack and Abbie looked up, startled and embarrassed, "Sorry, Arthur, I stayed late last night, must've fallen asleep."  
"And your lady friend," Arthur nodded towards Abbie.  
"Abbie Carmichael, Arthur Branch, Arthur Branch, Abbie Carmichael."  
"Well how'd you?" Arthur asked Abbie.  
"I'm sorry, Jack and I were just catchin' up," she replied in her sweet Texas twain.  
"Jack, you caught yourself a bit of Texas. Very nice to meet you Ms. Carmichael," he said before leaving the room.  
"I better go. You have work to do," Abbie said.  
"I want you to stay."  
"I love you, Jack," she turned to walk away.  
He stopped her, "You still have a key?"  
"Yes," her eyes danced, "may I use it?"  
"I'll be disappointed if you don't."  
One more kiss.  
  


* * *

  


  
"I've got to fly back to Houston tonight," Abbie said as she folded a shirt into her luggage.  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
"Because I need to pack my stuff and move it back to New York."  
"I'll go with you."  
"No Jack, I want to do this alone."  
"Please?"  
"You're like a child. No, I'll be back in two days."  
"I should have done this the last time you hopped a plane to Houston."  
"Should have done what?"  
Jack pulled out a pocket sized photo album from his night stand.  
"Take it," he pushed it towards her.  
  
Abbie opened it up to find a picture of them on their first date, right after she left the D.A.'s office. She let out a little tear and turned the page.  
  
"Oh, my, Jack!" she gasped, "What is this?"  
He smiled at her and said, "What do you think it is?"  
"Real?" she asked in amazement.  
  
"Abbie, I love you. I've had to live without you for a very long seven months, and it was crushing. I realized how much I truly do love you. So, Abbie Carmichael, will you please marry me?"  
  
She looked at him stunned.   
"I love you too. Of course I will," she smiled as he slid the promise ring off and the thick, white gold ring on.  
  


* * *

  


  
"I'll see you in two days," Abbie yelled as she walked through the metal detector.  
"Two days," Jack yelled after her.  
She walked off. But this time, she'd be back.  
  


* * *

  


  
Abbie had insisted that he not meet her at the airport. She'd be fine on her own. He looked at his watch, two o'clock, her plane was landing. He buttoned his jacket as he stood up to cross-examine a witness.  
  


* * *

  


  
The water pot had yet to hear of Jack's engagement to Abbie; however, people took notice of his unusually over-happy mood and wondered if he was alright. He put down his pen and read over what he had written on his legal pad.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" Serena asked as Abbie walked to Jack's office.  
"I just need to speak with Mr. McCoy."  
"Right, you were here a week ago, weren't you? He's in his office, let me notify him," Serena crossed over to Jack's office and went in.  
A moment later she popped back out, "Ms. Carmichael, he would like you to go on in."  
Abbie walked into Jack's office with a nervous grin.   
Not looking up from his paper, Jack said, "How's my fiancé?"  
"Good, I've missed you."  
He got up, ready to kiss her, "Who's that?" he asked of the tiny baby in Abbie's arms.  
The baby looked to be no more than two weeks old.  
  
Abbie kissed the baby on the forehead, "This is Elisabeth Grace Carmichael."   
"What a cutie. Is she your niece?" Jack asked as he smiled at Abbie.  
"No, she's…Jack, she's your daughter," Abbie tried to smile.  
Jack didn't know what to think. He looked between Abbie and the tiny baby.  
"Abbie," he started, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know. Part of me wanted to, but I didn't want you to make decisions about our future just because there is a child involved. I wanted to retain my pride, or something. But when she was born, and you weren't there, I knew, I knew that I had to find you. So, a week after she was born, I hopped on a plane. I didn't know why, I just came. I'm sorry, I should have told you."  
  
"My daughter? Can I hold her?" he reached out his arms.  
The baby started to cry a little, "Don't worry Gracie. It's okay. That's your daddy," Abbie said softly.  
Jack kissed his daughter.   
"If you want this back," Abbie started to slide off her engagement ring, "I'll understand."  
"Abbie, I love you. I love you so much. Nothing can ever change that. I love you, and I love your…our…daughter."  
"You are okay with having a newborn daughter?"  
"I wasn't going to deprive you of motherhood," he replied as he brushed a hair back from her face.  
He looked at his two week old daughter, and smiled, "I love you, Gracie. Yes, I do. And what a lovely name Abbie…your mommy gave you."  
Abbie kissed Jack, happy that he knew, and relieved that he was happy.  
He gave Gracie back to Abbie.  
"Who did she stay with while you were up here?"  
"My sister," Abbie fussed over her daughter.  
Jack clearly saw how happy that baby made Abbie. Her face glowed whenever she was looking at her.  
"Can I show her off?" Jack asked.  
"You mean to your co-workers and friends?"  
"Well, yes," Jack replied.  
"Only if you show off your entire, well future, family," she smiled at him.  
Jack leaned in to kiss her.  
They walked out of his office, Abbie first with sleeping Gracie in her arms, Jack last with the biggest twinkle in his eyes.  
"Oh, Jack, good," Serena started, "I just finished these briefs and I'm going down to an arraignment in an hour."  
She noticed Ms. Carmichael by Jack's side.  
"Oh, what an adorable baby!" Serena cried happily, "Is she yours?"  
Her question was directed to Ms. Carmichael.  
Jack was all too happy to intervene, "Uh, Serena, I don't think you two have been properly introduced. Serena Southerlyn, Abbie Carmichael, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn."  
They said their "nice to meet you"'s. Serena looked at Jack for further introduction.  
"Abbie was my assistant before you."  
"Oh, oh," realization came over her face, " 'Hang 'Em Higher Carmichael!'"  
"Yeah, that's me," Abbie interjected somewhat amused.  
"So you were one of his assistants," Serena said rather vaguely.  
Jack grabbed Abbie's free hand, her left, and held it lightly, "Yes, she was, but now, she's my fiancée."  
Serena looked to see if he was serious.  
  
"Oh come on Jack! Do you really think I'm that stupid? Mr. Womanizer is settling down! Well congratulations to you Jack, and to you, Ms. Carmichael, I wish you the best of luck," Serena played at them.  
  
"Thanks, I think," Abbie replied.  
"So, Ms. Carmichael, I guess the baby isn't yours. Is she your niece?"  
"Well, not exactly," Abbie looked, for the second time Jack could remember, nervous.  
  
Jack picked up Gracie, "No, Serena, she isn't Abbie's niece. Can't you tell? She's my daughter, Gracie."  
  
"Your daughter?" Serena asked in utter amazement.  
"Our," he motioned to Abbie, "two week old daughter, Elisabeth Grace Carmichael McCoy."  
"She's a cutie, but I didn't know you were seeing anyone. In fact, I remember you commenting on how lonely it was not to have someone," Serena said  
  
"It's a long story, but Abbie took a job in Texas seven months ago after two years with the U.S. Attorney's office. Just so you know, Serena, we didn't start dating until after she was my assistant. Anyways, we didn't keep in touch for some stupid reason, but then a few days ago she shows up, and we get engaged. And then today I found out that I had a daughter."  
  
"You two must really love each other; I'm happy for the both of you."  
"Thanks," Abbie and Jack both said.  
They walked off to Arthur's office. Abbie stayed in a chair outside to calm down the now fussing Gracie.  
"Jack," the D.A. looked up, "how are things going?"  
"Fine," Jack was smiling more than Arthur had ever seen.  
"You got a conviction on the Ahler case?"  
"No, the jury's still out."  
"Do I hear wedding bells?"  
  
"Arthur," Jack countered, "what makes you think that?"  
"Remember that Texan that you were kissing on your couch? She seems like a nice catch. You've been extremely happy lately; I think you're ready to pop the question."  
  
"You're wrong, Arthur."  
"Really?"  
"I already did. Three days ago."  
"Well, I'll be damned. Where is she? I need to congratulate you two."  
They walked out of his office.  
"Congratulations Ms. Carmichael, but just between you and me, you could do a lot better," Arthur chuckled.  
"Hey," Jack joked, "I heard you."  
"Who is this?" Arthur saw the tiny baby in Abbie's arms.  
Jack looked lovingly at Abbie and Gracie, "That's my daughter Elisabeth Grace."  
"Well, you're never too old, are you?"  
  


* * *

  


  
Jack picked up the picture on his desk of him, Abbie, and Gracie. They looked like a real family, so happy, smiling. Abbie was such a great mother, and she'd make a wonderful wife. He picked up another photo, older, of a smiling woman with shoulder length dark hair and a worn leather jacket, standing next to a Yamaha with a helmet in her hands…Claire. She was smiling in the picture.   
  
He spoke to it, "Claire, I love you, truly and most, but I love Abbie. We both know that I'll never love her the way I love you, we were meant to be, but I need to move on. I think you want me to move on. We have a daughter. But Claire, I'll always love you, and when I die, we'll be together again."  
  
Jack began to cry softly. He missed Claire, weddings made him think of her, of how they should have, would have gotten married. And now he was walking down the aisle a second time, but not to Claire, to Abbie, the mother of his child. He loved her, not as much as Claire, but very close to it. Abbie knew that he still loved Claire, would always love Claire, and Abbie accepted it.  
  
Just a month ago, I was lonely, sad and lonely, but now I'm getting married, at fifty-two, to a gorgeous twenty-nine year old. I'm lucky, but luck is painful sometimes. I should be marrying Claire, but I love Abbie with all my heart. And in just an hour, she'll be my wife.  
  


* * *

  


  
Abbie was getting dressed at a friend's house. The white strapless dress fit her beautifully; her hair was pinned up in curls. It would take his breath away. Her friend put on her veil and spun her around to the mirror, beautiful. Abbie fiddled with her ring, nervous, happy, excited.  
  
I'm marrying the man of my dreams, but I didn't imagine it would be like this. He's twenty-three years older than me, once divorced, and is in love with his late girlfriend, Claire Kincaid. But it's wonderful, despite how it might sound. His age makes him all the more attractive, and he has a daughter who is twenty-three from his previous marriage. And Claire, I know he loves her more, but I also know that he loves me with all of his heart. I love him, so very much. I just never imagined that I'd get married to my former boss, and with a five week old baby in the arms of my maid-of-honor. But still, I love Jack and I love Gracie. And, how boring would traditional be? No, I'm from Texas, stubborn as an ass, and strong as a bull, yes, I can handle anything.  
  
Abbie rocked the crying Gracie back to sleep as her bridesmaids fussed over stray hairs. They all loaded into the white limo as it sped off to the church.  
  
Jack stood at the alter looking absolutely charming in his tux. His daughter, Emily, was the first bridesmaid to walk down the isle. He smiled at her. The procession seemed to take hours, but finally, "The Wedding March" began playing. Abbie started down the isle with her father. She smiled softly at Jack, who beamed at her. All of their nerves died away as she made her way towards the alter.  
  
The priest began the ceremony, Abbie and Jack smiling at each other.  
  
"I've loved you since the day I met you. I've missed you all the times you've been away. I've found you after living without you. And I've loved you all the way. I cried when you showed up with our daughter, a daughter I never met. I realized how precious time is, and how it should be spent. And Abbie, since the moment I first met you, I've known, I want to spend all of my time with you…because I love you with all of my heart. I do."  
  
Abbie's eyes were wet as she started her vows, "It scared me, this feeling, when I first met you. I hid it with my stubborn will because I didn't understand it, or I didn't want to. But how could I ignore love? It doesn't like to be ignored, and I'm sure glad it doesn't. Love drove me to come back to New York and find you, to show you tangible proof of our love, a baby, and to realize that I cannot live without you because, Jack McCoy, I've loved you since the day we first met, and love is every bit as stubborn as I am. I do."  
  
There wasn't a dry eye to be found in the entire church. Even the priest was tearing throughout the exchanging of the rings.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the priest rang out.  
  
Jack gently placed his hands on her face as they kissed each other to the sound of cheers. They faced the crowd; he raised her arm up as they stepped down from the alter. Abbie smiled at Jack as they walked down the isle, husband and wife. The maid-of-honor gave Gracie to Abbie as she and Jack posed for a photo outside of the church. At last, Jack McCoy and Abbie Carmichael were together; at last, all three were a family.  
  


* * *

  


  


(One Year and Fifty-One Weeks Later)  


  
"Come on Gracie, smile for Daddy," Jack said as he tried to convince a two year old to smile.  
"Morning Jack," Abbie yawned as she walked into the kitchen of their brownstone, "Do you have today off?"  
"No, I'm going in to court at nine. Why? Do you need something?"  
"Can your assistant cover for you today?"  
"Yeah, I think so, why?"  
"Because I think we need to go to the hospital."  
Jack jumped up and packed their car, helped Abbie in, put Gracie in her car-seat, and drove off, calling in to his assistant from the car.   
Ten hours later, Jack was holding a beautiful baby girl.  
"Abbie, it's a girl, and she's perfect. What do you want to name her?"  
"I don't know, Jack, I named Gracie, why don't you name her?"  
"Because I wish you wouldn't have had to name Gracie by yourself. We're together, we should both name her."  
"Well, I was thinking maybe Claire," Abbie said in an exhausted voice.  
Jack smiled, "Thank you, Abbie, and I like the name Jamie."  
"Jamie Claire McCoy, I like that."  
"Jamie Claire Carmichael McCoy," Jack corrected her.  
Abbie reached her arms out to hold her new baby, "Claire, Claire, I love you. Yes I do," Abbie was smiling widely, "Owww," she howled in pain.  
  
Jack quickly grabbed Claire from her and called to a nurse. The doctors rushed into the room as one of the nurses hurried Jack out and put Claire into the observatory. No one was telling Jack anything; so, he decided to introduce Gracie to her new baby sister.  
  
"Gracie, look, see that crib in there? That's your little sister Claire," Jack said as he lifted her to the window.  
"Baby," Gracie cooed.  
Jack kissed Gracie's forehead and put her back down, "You're a big sister."  
  
Gracie just smiled at him, oblivious to his pain and fear. Jack was scared, scared that he would lose Abbie just as he had lost Claire Kincaid. When it came to his family, he wasn't strong, he was weak. Why couldn't a nurse tell him what was going on? They had been in there for ten minutes.  
  
"Mr. McCoy," a nurse called, "please come here."  
Jack left Gracie with one of the nurses and walked up to Abbie's room.  
"Is everything okay? What's going on?" he almost began to cry.  
"She's fine. The doctors made a tiny mistake, and it took them longer than they had to figure it out. At the last second, one of the nurses made the call and we didn't have time to get you. Why don't you go inside and see your wife."  
Jack was confused, but he entered anyways, "Abbie, oh thank God, Abbie you're alright. I was so scared. What happened?"  
Abbie was sweating profusely, her long dark hair messily falling out of a bun, "I love you. It's alright, look," she lifted up her arms.  
"Twins?" Jack asked in shock, "What? Why didn't they tell us?"  
"The doctors messed up. They were checking all sorts of things, internal bleeding, appendicitis, and then, one of the nurses yelled 'twins.'"  
"Weren't you scared?"  
"Yes, I kept thinking about you, and Gracie, and Claire. I didn't want to die and leave you alone."  
He kissed her cheek, "Boy or girl?"  
"Identical twin girls, Jack, isn't that wonderful?" Abbie, although extremely fatigued, managed to smile widely.  
"Absolutely wonderful. Do you have a name in mind?"  
"Well, I've been thinking about that, and I like how we chose Jamie Claire's name. You know, each of us choosing a part," Abbie said as she ran a hand through Jack's messy hair.  
"So, what's your choice?"  
"I like the name Madison," Abbie smiled as she kissed her daughter.  
"Me too. And how about Caitlin?" Jack brushed some loose hairs back from Abbie's face.  
"Caitlin Madison Carmichael McCoy," Abbie said with an emphasize on Carmichael.  
"Can I hold her?" Jack reached out his arms as Abbie handed the new baby to him, "What are we going to call her? Katie, Kate, Maddie, Madison, Caitlin?"  
"Oh, I don't know, let me see, Gracie, Claire, and, mmm, Maddie? I like Maddie."  
"Maddie," Jack repeated, "I like that."  
  


* * *

  


  
"Happy second anniversary Jack!" Abbie said as she woke him up.  
"Happy second anniversary to you too, my beautiful wife," Jack got out of bed and kissed her.  
"Jack, I love you so much," Abbie said as she pulled away briefly.  
"And I love you too," he bent in to kiss her again.  
"Just think," Abbie had taken a step back, "that a little more than two years ago, neither one of us had talked to the other for seven months. I can't believe I survived seven months without you, and without telling you about Gracie."  
"They were an awful seven months, Abbie, and I'm so glad that you came back."  
Maddie and Claire began to cry.  
"Twins, who would have thought?" Jack asked as he picked up Claire.  
"Yeah, it's great isn't it," Abbie had started rocking Maddie back and forth.  
"It's wonderful, but you aren't planning on having anymore babies soon, are you?"  
Abbie smiled at Jack, "No, I think we have our hands happily full…for now."  
"I promise, Abbie, you can have more babies in a year or two, but right now, we have twins! And I love them so much."  
"Don't forget about Gracie," Abbie said, "after all, she's the reason we got back together."  
"I'll never forget how shocked I was when you told me that she was my daughter, but I was so happy. I love you."  
"I love you too, now prove it," Abbie pleaded for a kiss in her Texas twain.  
Jack tried to kissed her, "Maybe when the twins are sleeping."  
"Alright," Abbie whined.  
  


* * *

  


  
He flipped through his phone book, knowing there was something left. It had been seven hours since he last saw her, at a restaurant, waving good-bye with two tiny babies and a two year old, saying she'd call him around five. Loving formality, he thought. It was. He sent her an e-mail, she sent him one too. A phone-call, an e-mail, a letter, and a heart-produced sentiment that he kept on his face. At least he heard her voice.  
  
He pushed back in his chair. It was late, eleven o'clock, and almost everyone had gone home for the evening. He had something to go home to, but he stayed and finished writing his summation. Being alone at the office was worse than being at home. He continued to write his summation.  
  
Jack put down his legal pad and picked up a photo of a smiling woman with shoulder length dark hair and a worn leather jacket, standing next to a Yamaha with a helmet in her hands…Claire. She was smiling in the picture. Jack smiled back. He put her picture down with a small kiss and picked up another. The woman was smiling, had long dark hair and a v-neck shirt, standing next to her husband with a two week old baby, Maddie, in her hands; her husband held another two week old baby, Claire, and the couple's oldest daughter, two years, Gracie, was on his shoulders. Jack smiled back. He held the picture for a minute, and finally put it down with a small kiss. After fifty-four years, Jack had finally gotten lucky. He picked up the phone book and dialed her old number wistfully, "Thank you, Claire," he said when the phone stopped ringing.  
  
"You're welcome Jack, and I love you all."  
  
Author Note: This is my first fanfic, so please review so that I can make it better next time.  
Thanks, Elisabeth Carmichael.  
  



End file.
